To Light A Match
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: His eyes, his hands, his lips, his scent, his mind, his soul... Everything about him made her feel like she was falling, falling in a deep black hole. Her head was spinning, her heart racing, intoxicated. It was as if she was losing her mind, slowly drifting to unconsciousness, and there was no turning back.


**Guess who's back, guess who's back again? Yeah guys, me! Welcome to my new one shot To Light A Match! I wrote this little story this summer, and I always wanted to publish it, so I guess it's now or never. As always it's an Amian (I'll ship those two till I die) and it is a strong T. I hope you will enjoy it because I took a really long time working on it. This was betaed by the wonderful hptriviachamp; honestly if you haven't read her stories yet everyone go to her profile please! She's amazing, just like her Amians! ;))) **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

TO LIGHT A MATCH

"Do you want some wine?"

"No, thanks."

Amy sighed imperceptibly, leaning her head on her left hand. She closed her eyes a bit but opened them soon after. The last thing she wanted was to look rude. Yet, the next last thing she wanted was to be in this restaurant, but here she was, bored like a dead rat. Life was cruel, indeed.

"So, I told him there wasn't any fish here, but he kept insisting."

"Really?" she said quietly.

Hopefully, he would think she was just tired, or she drank a little too much, which was true anyway. Better that than him realising she was annoyed.

"And then he went crazy- started screaming that it was unacceptable."

"What did you do?"

"I told him to get the hell out."

She winced. How rude. She was tempted to roll her eyes, but she decided not to, just like she had long since decided not to tell him what she really thought about a lot of things he had said over dinner.

Why had she even agreed to go on a date with him, of all people? She knew him, she knew what kind of person he was, and he was far, really far, from being her type.

Maybe it was because he had a certain charm. He was really good-looking, to say the least, but he was also really smart. It was rare nowadays, and Amy liked that.

She sighed once again. Now her thoughts were all confused. How she wished she was in her bed right now, with a good book between her hands, maybe Pride and Prejudice. At least, that wasn't going to annoy her to death.

"Are you okay babe?"

She shuddered at the pet name, not expecting it this early. In spite of herself, she blushed, and she hoped he wasn't going to think it was from pleasure. Far from it, actually.

"Yes, just a bit tired, you know?"

"And maybe a little drunk, too?"

She laughed a bit, just to make him believe she was enjoying the night and especially his company.

He then proceeded to tell her another story, and she braced herself for another round of nodding and aah-ing.

oOo

Finally, after what seemed like ages, they finally got to dessert. They ate in silence, both too tired to say anything. Well, at least she was. Maybe he was just enjoying his cake. Whatever his reasons were, she took the opportunity to look at the people in the room.

It was a fancy establishment, with dim lights and walls that seemed to be made of gold. Everyone were all nicely dressed, including the waiters. Suffice to say, this really wasn't Amy's scene.

On their left, a couple was staring at each other, apparently madly in love. The woman was leaning in, her head resting on her hands as she ogled at her man with hearts practically in her eyes. How cute. On their right, another couple was laughing and grinning, happy to be with the one they loved. They were playing footsie under the table, and Amy was sure that was only a matter of seconds before they'd jump at one another.

In fact, there were couples everywhere, and for a moment, Amy thought she had ended up in a restaurant like Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. She shivered at that thought. Anything but that.

She laughed internally. All these couples seemed so in love, so happy. They all seemed to be having the time of their life. And here she was, with this man she didn't even like, ruining the perfect picture.

"Do you want to go on a walk?" he asked after he finished his plate.

"Actually, I'd like to go back home, if you don't mind. I have this test in a few days and I don't want to fail it."

It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either. It didn't matter anymore, actually. She just wanted to leave.

He looked a bit disappointed, but still agreed. "Of course," he nodded.

He took his keys and led her to his car parked in front of the building. They drove in silence, him focusing on the road and her gazing at the stars. She wished she had something nice to say, like "I loved spending time with you!", but no. It wasn't right. It wasn't what she had felt tonight, and that would have been unfair to him. So instead, once on the porch in front of the Cahill Mansion, she just said, "Thanks for tonight."

"My pleasure."

He bent down to kiss her on the cheek, but she pretended to look in her purse. She rummaged through it for a few seconds, avoiding his gaze. She was so uncomfortable; she wanted to disappear in a mouse hole.

Finally, she picked out her keys and smiled politely at him.

"Goodnight, Jake."

"Sweet dreams, Amy."

She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. She pressed her right ear on the cold wood of the door, listening if he was still here. After a few seconds, she heard the sound of his car on the gravel and saw his lights illuminating the mansion.

She sighed, happy it was finally over. What a night, she thought to herself. Now, she could go to bed, and maybe even read a chapter or two.

She turned around and quietly made her way to the closet, in the hallway. All lights were off, so she assumed everyone was sleeping now.

Taking off her green coat, she yawned. Maybe a cup of tea would help her sleep.

She made her way to the kitchen and switched on the lights, and what she saw almost made her have a heart attack.

Amy Cahill had seen a lot of things in her life- psychopaths trying to kill her, said psychopaths trying to kill her friends and family, her house and then her grandmother's mansion being set on fire, her little brother jumping off a roof- but this was the most shocking of them all.

"What are you doing here?"

She was too shaken to answer him. Her mouth kept opening and closing without her even realising it, and her face was rapidly reddening. She wanted to look somewhere else, anywhere else, but her eyes were stuck on him.

She had seen a lot of things in her life, that was for sure, but Ian Kabra almost naked in her kitchen wasn't one of them.

"Wha- wh-" she stuttered. "Hi."

"Err... Hi."

Amy thought he was even more embarrassed than her. It was understandable, after all. Who wouldn't if they were standing in nothing but boxers in the middle of the night in front of someone?

"Why are you here?" she finally managed to ask.

She still couldn't take her eyes off him. He was red in the face and both his hands were in front of… well in front of him.

"I live here!" he exclaimed.

She frowned, intimating him to keep it down.

"I live here, if you don't remember," he repeated, this time lower.

"Yes, I remember that, genius. I just forgot for a second when I agreed for people to walk around in nothing but their skivvies."

"Enjoying the view?"

She blushed even more and glared at him.

"Actually, no. I've seen better. Even Dan has better abs."

By now, Ian had gained a little more confidence and had removed his hands to put them by his sides.

"Yeah, right," he said, rolling his eyes.

He turned back, finishing whatever he was doing when she entered the room. Amy moved uncomfortably, shifting her weight from one foot to another. It was true her brother had great abs, but Ian's were… sexier. She could see every one of his muscles, and she surprised herself by wanting to trace them with her index finger, scratching him with her long nail.

What was she supposed to do? She hadn't expected seeing him there at all, especially in such apparel. She was utterly embarrassed, and his cool attitude about it didn't help her in the slightest.

"Amy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want some?"

"Some…?" her eyes widened.

"Tea?"

He was looking at her oddly, as if she was crazy. Which she surely was going to be if he didn't put on pants or something. She found herself looking at his long legs, so strong and-

"Oh! Oh, yes, please."

He handed her a white and hot cup of tea, and she gladly took it. Now she could stare at the steaming cup, and not at him. Anything was a good excuse to not meet his eyes.

"So… Why are you up at this hour?" she asked, taking a chair at the little table. _Why am I doing this? Throw the cup and run Amy!_

"Couldn't sleep."

He took a seat next to hers and blew on his own tea.

"You didn't go out tonight?"

"Not everybody has a date every night."

"I agree, neither do I," she retorted, a little offended by his remark. What was he insinuating?

"Anyway. No, I wasn't supposed to go out tonight. As usual, I'm always the one left behind."

She arched an eyebrow at him, as if saying 'seriously?' He chose to ignore her and took a sip of his drink.

"How was _your_ night?"

She looked at him, and once again her eyes got stuck on him. Sitting so close to him, she could smell that scent that was uniquely his- amber and spice- and she was tempted to nuzzle (and why not bite) into the crook of his neck.

"Awful," she answered.

"Really? Worse than when I spilled red wine on your white dress?"

She laughed at the memory, smiling widely, and nodded. "Ten times worse."

He laughed. "Wow, must have been really horrible then. I feel sorry for you."

"I do too."

They sat in silence for a while, the rests of their laugh reflecting in a smile at their cups. Amy was surprised to realize that perhaps his company wasn't as horrible as she had once thought.

"How come you came down here… like that?" she asked after a while of searching what to say.

He shook his shoulders and, honestly, she felt something move in her stomach at the sight of his golden skin and rippling muscles.

"I didn't think anyone would be up… and I didn't think you would come back so early. My pyjamas are in the wash and it's pretty hot in here."

 _You have no idea._ "Aren't you even a little bit cold?"

"Not in the slightest."

He looked at her, his black curls falling in front of his eyes, and flashed her a smile. She licked her lips nervously, and she wondered if he noticed. Surely he did- he was a Lucian, after all.

She looked at his lips longingly, probably more than she should have. She wondered why she was acting like this, why she was so attracted to him as if she was a sixteen year-old girl. She shouldn't do this; she was twenty three, for God's sake! She should have a better hold of herself… Maybe it was all the alcohol she had swallowed tonight.

Whatever the reason was, she just knew she wanted to run her hand through his hair, curling a strand around her index, feeling its softness. She wanted more than anything to caress his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his lips… to _feel_ them under her fingers. As if it was _vital_.

"Maybe we should go to sleep," she murmured, unconsciously inching closer to him.

"Maybe," he whispered back, looking directly at her in a way that made her want to hide.

He came closer to her, and her hand slipped on the cold marble of the table; the cup fell, making a horribly loud noise in the dead silence of the night. The tea spilled on the floor, drop by drop.

They both stared at it, shocked. It was just a cup after all, nothing more, nothing less, but what if someone woke up? That was the last thing she wanted.

She quickly got up, trying not to make any noise, and opened a cupboard and got out a little broom. She cleaned the broken porcelain, putting it in the bin.

How stupid she was. How could someone be so idiotic? She wanted to slap herself. Now not only the cup was broken but the spell was too.

She washed her hands furiously, angry at herself. She didn't know why she was so disappointed, but it only served to make her even more upset.

She looked at the shining moon through the window. Was it possible that she… liked Ian? All those years she tried to convince herself it wasn't the case, that it was wrong. Because it was, indeed, wrong. Even if he had changed, he was still the jerk he once was. He was still this arrogant little boy who played with people, who played with hearts, with feelings. He was still Ian Kabra.

 _Once a Cobra, always a Cobra._

She laughed bitterly in her mind. _Maybe he has changed more than you think_ , a little voice told her. Maybe. But the fact was, she had tried really hard to ignore him in the past few years. She went out a lot more. She did trips with friends. She saw other people. She went on dates. She tried everything and anything to not fall for him again. But now Cara was gone for good and was part of the past. His ex-girlfriend was gone and Amy was all alone. Alone with feelings ten-years old.

"Hey."

A strong yet delicate hand on her shoulder made her jump and she quickly turned around, her hands on the sink behind her. Her breath caught in her throat. He was incredibly close to her, their chests almost touching.

"Are you okay?" he asked, worry filling his voice.

She nodded her head slowly, looking into his amber eyes. Once again, something moved in her stomach. She could have believed she was ill, but she knew better. It was quite pleasant, even though she would never admit it.

"You seemed a little… frustrated, love," he whispered.

She opened her mouth to answer him but he was faster. Putting a hand on the nape of her neck, he kissed her fully on the mouth.

She opened her eyes wide, surprised. She could have fallen if it wasn't for his other hand supporting her by the waist. He kept kissing her gently, his lips a sweet caress on her mouth. His hand hot and comforting on her neck slowly crept to her cheek, stroking it with tenderness. Weirdly, even if their tea had been lemon flavoured, he still tasted like apple and cinnamon. She closed her eyes, trying to take in this particular flavour. Was this what Heaven tasted like? He gripped her flesh with his fingers, making her moan in surprise. Behind her closed eyes, stars and galaxies were dancing in the dark, enchanting her, intoxicating her very soul and body. She could have stayed this way forever.

But then, as fast as it happened, Ian backed away, his eyes closed. He was breathing rapidly, his chest rising and falling immediately, and Amy still didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to react? It was so sudden. Her hands were by her sides, numb. She could feel sweat on her palms, an unpleasant consequence of the heat she felt take over her face and body.

"Goodnight love," he murmured, gently smiling at her.

He then proceeded to walk down the hallway. Amy was stunned, to say the least. Who did he think he was, kissing her out of the blue (or maybe not, but she liked to believe that), and then leave like nothing happened? Suddenly, something clicked inside of her, as if someone had thrown a match on a dying fire. She didn't exactly know what it was, but she didn't care. She was going to show him.

She ran after his retreating figure, grabbing his wrist violently. He turned around quickly, bumping Amy on the chest and emitting a little 'hmph!' Surprised, he stared at her with wide eyes, probably wondering what she was doing.

If she hesitated just a second, she didn't let him see it. She quickly (and a bit harshly, if she were to be honest) grabbed his neck, pulling at his hair with one hand, and stroked his hard chest with the other. Finally she could scratch his muscles with her fingernails! She crashed her lips right on his, and she heard him moan in pleasure. Unlike her, he didn't stay there motionless, waiting for her to finish. He immediately reacted, taking initiative and grabbed her waist with both his hands, pushing it aggressively against his, desperately. He kissed her lips hungrily, sighs of pleasure escaping his mouth, as if he wanted to devour them. She groaned, hoping no one else could hear them. He moved his mouth to her neck, trailing his mouth against it, and she tilted her head a little to give him more access. His kisses, slow and fast at the same time, gentle and rough, both pleasurable and unpleasant, were hot on her cold skin. It seemed to her he was being consumed by a devastating fire, and the only way for him to extinguish was to devour her, like flames would do to a house.

She didn't want him to stop kissing her, as if she was the only thing that mattered for him. She didn't want to stop feeling loved like she never had before because, even by the looks of it, even if it looked like it was only physical attraction, she knew there was something else, something more. Behind all these bites, all these lickings, behind all these sighs and moans, she felt something pure and untouchable. She felt love. And it was absolutely pure bliss.

Smiling under his touch, she caressed his back up and down. Her black dress she had carefully chosen sooner that evening was now a mess thanks to his impatient and searching hands. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the jaw and at this, he grabbed her tights, promptly lifting her up. She circled his waist with her legs as he sat her on the kitchen counter behind. Doing this, the sugar and the salt went flying across the marble, making them both stop in their tracks. They stared at it, frozen in time, and then laughed wholeheartedly.

"You'll be even more sweet now," Ian joked, smiling at her.

She laughed softly, cupping his face. She leaned in slowly towards him, breathing in his scent. She trailed kisses along his nose, his cheek, his jaw, to finally land at his ear, where she gently nibbled it. He moaned loudly one last time and she grinned, happy to have found his weak spot.

After a while of kissing passionately, the silence filled with sighs and groans, Amy slowly removed her mouth from his neck, enjoying the spicy smell of cinnamon of his skin. She swore she could have bitten him here.

Smirking innocently at him, she said,

"Now, that's how you kiss someone, love."

oOo

Amy lazily stretched out in her bed, rays of sun lighting the room up. She smiled at herself, perfectly content with a dream she just had.

As she was about to get up, ready to confront yet another day, a scream downstairs made her think otherwise.

"What the hell happened in my kitchen!?"

Amy just had the time to register Nellie's grating voice when someone came knocking desperately at her door.

Oops.

* * *

 **Thanks guys for reading! Please tell me what you liked or didn't like, what were your impressions, your feelings while reading this, what I should improve... Reviews are really appreciated.**

 **Also, I have an Amian multi chap that I'm currently working on sooo... STAY TUNED! :))))))))**


End file.
